


Imán, después del sueño

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Se estaba volviendo loco por el simple hecho de al fin admitirse a sí mismo que sentía una atracción descomunal hacia el marimo. La pesadilla de esa noche había sacado a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Imán, después del sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Oda-Sama

…

Para el reto Discografía en mi LJ , Tabla 1: ES MENTIRA prompt 004: Imán.

 **Notas de la autora:** La especificación del reto está en una entrada en mi LJ, allá pueden encontrarme como Chisheccid.

 **Nota 2:** Fic dedicadísimo a Hessefan, sólo porque se trata de Sanji y sé que lo que tenga a Sanji a Dita le gusta.

 **Nota 3:** Tengo un fic llamado Imán, el monólogo de Sanji que data del 2011 (Hace mucho, mucho tiempo) que fue inspirado en la misma canción de este prompt. Si bien ese fic fue pensado para hacerse en una sola parte, gracias a este reto puedo seguir con la trama original.

 **Nota 4:** No subo este fic como un capítulo del “original” porque siento que a pesar de que llevan el mismo background, no necesariamente son complementarios entre sí.

 **Advertencia:** El fic “original” está escrito a modo de script por el bien de la trama (los que lo hayan leído, entenderán) y aunque no es necesario leer el primero para poder entender este, recomiendo que se pasen por allá sólo para que sepan de lo que va el asunto en su totalidad (Por eso la advertencia del formato script)

…

**Imán (Después del sueño)**

Se había quedado en su camarote, confundido a niveles insospechados, mirando con recelo a sus camaradas que parecían estar en parejas, pero poco a poco despertó por completo y si bien cada uno parecía estar más cerca de algún nakama en específico, eso no significaba nada relevante.

Se estaba volviendo loco por el simple hecho de al fin admitirse a sí mismo que sentía una atracción descomunal hacia el marimo. La pesadilla de esa noche había sacado a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ya no servía de nada tratar de negar el hecho de que necesitaba tener algún tipo de proximidad con el espadachín.

Sacudió la cabeza y le sorprendió el simple hecho de que Luffy no estuviera a los gritos reclamándole por comida. Pensar en el capitán le dio un vuelco el estómago. Sentía celos de Luffy por tener la oportunidad de estar cada tarde cerca de Zoro, y no, sabía perfectamente que entre esos dos no pasaba nada, simplemente entrenaban, pero su mente pervertida le hacía imaginar todo tipo de cosas al saber que esos dos se encerraban horas en el puesto de vigía.

Ya los había espiado un par de veces, y en todas ellas los había encontrado alzando pesas o haciendo abdominales o flexiones de pecho, a veces todo unido. Empezó a inventarse pretextos para subir a verlos, a veces era un tentempié para Luffy, o llevando agua en un barril con la excusa de cuidar la salud de su capitán, ya que Chopper les recordaba constantemente que era primordial hidratarse a lo largo del entrenamiento.

Está bien, habían sido más que un par de veces, quizás lo más cercano sería un par de decenas de veces que Sanji subía para vigilar que no pasara nada raro.

Si no hubiese llegado por accidente a la isla de los Okama, el hecho de que dos hombres se encerraran a entrenar a solas, no tendría un mayor impacto en nadie, pero Sanji había visto demasiadas cosas en ese lugar, y su mente, que ya desde antes era pervertida, ahora lo era aún más.

Salió a la cocina preparado a escuchar a Luffy hacer un reclamo, pero sorpresivamente no fue así. Notó que había platos sucios en el fregadero y algunas ollas y sartenes que habían sido dejados sobre la encimera. Alguien había invadido su espacio y cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta para averiguar quién había osado a utilizar sus utensilios, escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sanji? —La voz de Usopp hizo que el cabreo disminuyera. —Espero que no te moleste que Nami y yo hayamos preparado el desayuno, aunque seguramente ella te terminará cobrando por esto. —La cabeza de Usopp permanecía agachada, como esperando algún tipo de reclamo.

De entre todos sus nakama, a él junto con Chopper era a los que más paciencia tenía, sin mencionar a las damas, obviamente, y por eso le fue imposible enojarse con él. Sabía en el fondo que Usopp había decidido ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué? — Le dijo mientras se prendía un cigarrillo.

Usopp alzó la vista al saberse fuera de peligro, lo miró con una expresión que solamente denotaba obviedad. Sanji entendió de inmediato de lo que iba todo, y es que el tirador había sido su confidente durante mucho tiempo, desde hace antes de que se separaran. Habían empezado por contarse anécdotas del pasado para luego pasar a temas un poco más profundos. Usopp le hablaba con emoción de Kaya, y Sanji, en un intento de transmitirle su experiencia, le contaba de los varios encuentros que había tenido en su época en el Baratie. En fin, que su amistad había crecido tanto, que después del reencuentro buscó a Usopp desesperado para desahogar todas las penas que había pasado en esa infernal isla. 

Usopp era consciente de que Sanji tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches, que no dormía lo suficiente o hasta algunas veces ni siquiera dormía. El tirador sabía muy bien de pesadillas, así que no fue necesario que Sanji lo mencionara.

—Gracias. —Le dijo mientras se prendía su cigarrillo matutino y se sintió tentado en contarle lo que en verdad ocurría, pero no se atrevió. Empezó a lavar los platos y ya luego vería algo para comer.

Usopp empezó a rebuscar en la alacena y sacó un plato con una cantidad considerable de comida y se la extendió al cocinero.

Sanji agradeció el gesto y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia. Ahora entendía por qué había sido tan fácil para él abrirse ante Usopp casi desde que lo conoció, y es que el tirador era amable y considerado con todos sus nakama, era de esa clase de personas con las que tendías a sentirte a gusto así sin más, y agradeció a Luffy el haberlo subido al barco.

Dejó los platos de lado, apagó el cigarrillo y se sentó a la mesa para disfrutar de la comida. Tenía que reconocerle el mérito, si bien no era algo de alta cocina como lo que acostumbraba a hacer, definitivamente sabía muy bien.

Sanji escuchó a Usopp describirle a detalle cómo había condimentado la carne y cómo había cortado las verduras para luego llevarlas al sartén. El cocinero asentía y solamente hablaba para darle observaciones acertadas sobre que podría mejorar.

—No puedo esperar por llegar con Kaya y prepararle algo así. —Exclamó un sonriente Usopp y a Sanji estuvo a punto de derretírsele el corazón ante la escena. Admiraba muchísimo a su amigo porque tenía tan claro lo que quería y había aguantado tantos años lejos de ella y aun así seguir teniendo ese amor tan intacto.

Terminó de comer y empezó a lavar los platos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar Usopp.

—Estoy bien, solamente fue una mala noche. —Le dijo aguantando las ganas por contarle todo, de decirle que estaba enamorado como un imbécil del ser más tarado sobre la faz de la tierra, pero no se atrevía a decir eso en voz alta, era como si por no decirlo no existiera. Pero claro que existía, no por nada su cabeza entera estaba revuelta.

Usopp dio la vuelta y se fue sin preguntar nada más, sabía que el rubio tenía guardado un secreto que hacía que últimamente estuviera distraído, lo notaba, porque si bien una de sus fortalezas era ser un buen observador, también se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Sanji se quedó solo en la cocina, el agua fluía copiosamente desde el grifo y se perdía por el caño. Era un desperdicio de agua lamentable, porque el rubio parecía haberse congelado ante la imagen de torbellino que se creaba. Imaginó por un momento que estaría mejor si Zoro desapareciera en el mar, se convertiría en nada más que agua, pero allí radicaba el problema, Sanji estaba seguro de que si Zoro se convertía en mar, él se lanzaría de lleno a sus aguas y lo recorrería entero solamente nadando, se aferraría a las olas para sentir su fuerza, incluso estaba dispuesto a sumergirse en él y ahogarse solamente para tener la satisfacción de sus aguas dentro de él.

Reventó un plato contra el piso al asustarse de sus pensamientos. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura. Imaginarse a Zoro como el mar y el ahogado en sus aguas no era algo que se hubiera imaginado si quiera con la mujer más sexy del planeta. Se encontró a sí mismo temblando, yendo poco a poco al suelo mientras escuchaba el agua caer.

Usopp se había quedado tras la puerta, vigilando a su amigo y al verlo en esa situación, decidió que lo mejor era intervenir. Conocía a Sanji, en ciertos temas podía ser incluso más orgulloso que el mismo tirador. Si no se atrevía a contarle nada, debía ser algo muchísimo más fuerte que lo que vivió en la isla de los Okama, y eso era mucho decir para alguien como Sanji.

Esa noche, Usopp lo esperó en el camarote. Era raro que durmieran todos los chicos en la habitación de los chicos, ya que cada quien había adaptado un espacio especial en el barco acorde a donde le gustaba pasar más. Zoro, desde siempre había dormido en el puesto de vigía, en parte porque era su labor, y por otro lado, porque le resultaba más cómodo estar lejos de los demás y podía dormir a pierna suelta. Lo mismo habían hecho Chopper con el consultorio, Franky con el cuarto de máquinas, Usopp con el taller, Brook en la bodega, ya que allí podía tener más a salvo a sus instrumentos, por ende, la habitación solamente la ocupaban Luffy y Sanji, a veces Usopp se colaba por estar entretenido hablando con el capitán y se quedaba allí a dormir.

Esa noche Luffy no estaba en el camastro, nadie sabía en dónde andaba metido, quizás estaría dándole problemas a algún nakama. Sanji entró y lo encontró con cara de angustia. En un principio el cocinero pensó que algo le había sucedido, pero cambió rápidamente de parecer al escucharlo hablar.

—No me trago ese cuento de que no te pasa nada, tu y yo sabemos que puedo oler las mentiras a un kilómetro de distancia. —Le dijo con altanería.

Se notaba que tenían bastante confianza. Usopp no se atrevería a abordarlo de esa manera si no se hubieran contado cosas demasiado íntimas.

—Es complicado, Usopp. —Le dijo mientras se prendía el millonésimo cigarro del día. —No creo siquiera que lo entiendas.

El tirador se sintió insultado. Ya no era un niño, había madurado tanto en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en el barco, y la gran parte de la responsabilidad se lo llevaba el cocinero por las profundas conversaciones que mantenían. Usopp no creía que existiera un tema lo suficientemente complicado para no poder entenderlo.

—No me subestimes. —El moreno se levantó para acortar la distancia, en cambio Sanji pareció huir y fue a sentarse en su cama.

Usopp lo miró intrigado. —¿Es por Nami? —Preguntó con inocencia. —Pensé que ya no te afectaban sus rechazos.

Sanji lo miró con tristeza. —Ojalá fuera por Nami. —Y trató de sonreír en vano.

—Así que si es por amor. —Se aventuró a decir, había lanzado el tema al azar, y había acertado.

El Rubio se puso rígido y gracias al buen ojo de Usopp, pudo notar que por unos segundos, el cuerpo entero de Sanji tembló.

Suspiró y emprendió un nuevo camino hacia donde estaba su compañero. ¿Qué tan grave podía ser un enamoramiento?

—Y ahora ¿Quién es? —Le dijo, esperando una respuesta más que obvia. Pensó que quizás se había enrollado con alguna chica en la última isla y cada día pensaba en saltar al mar para irla a buscar.

—Es Zoro. — Le dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no puedes hacer na… —Le había respondido en automático antes de procesar la información. —Espera ¿Qué?

La cara de Usopp debió ser épica, porque enseguida Sanji empezó a carcajear.

—Oye, oye, oye. —Si es que esa era una broma, había sido demasiado buena. —Me preocupo por ti y me haces esto…

—No es broma, Usopp. —Le dijo retomando la seriedad.

El tirador lo miró, y lo conocía tan bien que supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Allí es que Usopp cayó en cuenta del porqué del comportamiento del rubio.

A Sanji le había costado decir el nombre del espadachín, y más aún para hacer ese tipo de confesión, pero se sintió seguro ante la presencia del tirador. Después de todo, era su confidente.

—Es más complicado de lo que pensé. —Usopp recobró la calma y podía entender todo el mar de emociones que debería estar sintiendo el cocinero. —Perdón. —Le dijo realmente avergonzado.

Entendió que había puesto en una situación incómoda a Usopp. —Se siente bien decirlo. —Le dijo para disipar el ambiente. —Creo que sólo necesitaba sacarlo de mi organismo, gracias. —Después de todo, se sentía más liviano al dejar salir lo que llevaba dentro.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. —Le dijo extendiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

—Es raro que Luffy no haya entrado a interrumpir, de seguro está entrenando con Zoro. —Le dijo para cambiar un poco el tema.

Usopp lo miró con cara de espanto. —Lo dejé en la cocina con la alacena abierta para que no nos moleste.

—¡Maldición! Se va a terminar las reservas de comida.

Salieron corriendo del camarote para evitar que el capitán terminase por arrasar con las reservas.

…

A Partir de esa noche, Sanji se veía más calmado. Usopp podía notar como el cocinero se estremecía levemente al tener cerca al espadachín, y se reprochaba a sí mismo el no haber caído en cuenta antes, si era de lo más obvio, incluso Robin ahogaba una sonrisa al notar lo mismo, quizás ella se hubiese dado cuenta antes que el mismísimo Sanji.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mirada penetrante de su nakama <<Se dio cuenta>> pensó Usopp <<Sabe que ya lo sé>>. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, casi sintió que se crispaba cual gato en amenaza. Abandonó su posición en el cómodo pasto y dirigiéndole una mirada a la arqueóloga, se retiró.

La intención de Usopp era que Robin lo siguiera y así podría interrogarla, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Se rio de su inocencia, era más que obvio que Robin no iría a verlo para conversar, y menos que menos de los sentimientos de Sanji, ella era de la clase de personas que disfrutaba ver el drama desde lejos y solamente intervenía cuando era supremamente necesario, aunque sus intervenciones fueran de lo más pequeñas, como soltar una frase que, a pesar de ser inocente, en las circunstancias adecuadas, podría desencadenar una sucesión de eventos que desembocarían en una tormenta.

Usopp se estremeció al pensar en la mente calculadora de su nakama y decidió que él debería sacarle el tema a colación, aunque no sería nada fácil.

La hora de la comida había llegado, Sanji pegaba gritos por todo el barco anunciando que dejaran de lado lo que estuviesen haciendo y se sentaran a la mesa. La cocina poco a poco se fue llenando de las voces alegres de los Mugiwara, se ubicaron en los asientos y empezó el banquete. Las risas llenaban el cuarto, los gritos y reclamos cotidianos estaban presentes, todo parecía ser igual que en muchas ocasiones, pero un ligero cambio se podía notar en tres personas de las que estaban a bordo.

Sanji comía tratando de aparentar normalidad, se esforzaba muchísimo por actuar como antaño, sin embargo, no reaccionaba con naturalidad a las provocaciones de Zoro, y si bien, para sus demás nakama no sucedía nada fuera de lo común, Usopp podía ver que había un dejo de incomodidad en el cocinero, Robin mientras tanto, posaba su vista escrutiñadora a Usopp al tiempo que a Sanji, y no podía hacer más que reír ante la escena.

La tarde sorprendió a Usopp desprevenido, se había quedado en el taller tratando de concentrarse en encapsular algunas plantas, y al darse por vencido, salió. El barco se encontraba en una calma poco usual y una melodía tranquila salía del violín de Brook, un yohohohoho acompañaba de vez en cuando a los acordes que componían la canción. Se sentó en el pasto para disfrutar del atardecer y sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—Nariz larga-kun — Le dijo a modo de saludo. —¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Usopp la miró, no se le escapaba nada a la arqueóloga y solamente le sonrió para luego contestar. —Ayer en la noche, y si Sanji no me lo hubiera dicho…

—Así que fue cocinero-san el que lo dijo. —Interrumpió la arqueóloga. —Pensé que Zoro sería el primero.

Usopp quedó descolocado. —¿Cómo que Zoro? — La voz del tirador perdió estabilidad.

Robin se levantó sin antes dedicarle una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas que sólo reservaba cuando había cometido una pequeña travesura, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su silla de sol para retomar la lectura. Se tapó la cara con el libro y tras él, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

…

Zoro se secaba el sudor tras una fuerte sesión de entrenamiento. En esos últimos meses se había dedicado a entrenar como un poseso, en parte porque Luffy quería hacerle competencia y se animaban día con día para mejorar, pero por otro lado, Zoro entrenaba para tratar de vaciar la mente, aunque claro, no obtenía resultados. Ni la meditación ni el entrenamiento eran suficientes, tampoco lo era el sake. Sentía de cuanto en cuanto que el cuerpo le hervía, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Era como una excitación sexual que se sentía prohibida, que se sentía incorrecta, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba excavar más profundo en esas sensaciones, necesitaba calmar esas ansias.

No era abstinencia. Zoro tenía un control tal sobre su cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría, además de que no era de esas personas que perdían la cabeza por dos o tres meses sin sexo, y si tenía alguna emergencia, siempre podía darse una mano. Las relaciones de ese estilo no le llamaban la atención particularmente, se trataba solamente de una necesidad fisiológica y nada más.

Es por eso que empezó a molestar un poco más al cocinero, le daba una satisfacción infinita estar tan cerca de él, presintiendo que en cualquier momento se molerían a golpes, y aunque no era lo que realmente esperaba, sus instintos se paleaban un poco.

No lograba entender por qué con el cocinero, pero había algo especial en él, no era lo mismo pelear con Luffy o amenazar a Franky, por la única razón en que ellos no le seguían la corriente, tampoco es que podría irle buscando pelea a Usopp, porque enseguida huía sólo con verle el cabreo en el rostro, algo similar pasaba con Chopper y Brook, y si se ponía a hablar de las mujeres a bordo, sabía que enfrentarse a Nami terminaría muy mal para él, y no por la fuerza de la chica, que no era mucha, o al menos no para competir contra él, estaba seguro que se endeudaría a niveles insospechados, la arqueóloga era un asunto aparte, porque sabía que tenía una personalidad demasiado serena, y aunque él osara a insultarla, ella solamente se reiría de él y lo dejaría en la cubierta viéndose como un imbécil.

Quizás por eso el cocinero se había convertido en un blanco fácil, podía provocarlo cuanto quisiera, y él estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a él hasta las últimas consecuencias. Más de una vez se habían ido a los golpes por un simple comentario de alguno de ellos, pero de la noche a la mañana, Sanji ya no parecía tan interesado en esas peleas, era casi como si le estuviera huyendo por alguna razón que no atinaba a comprender. De ahí su entrenamiento compulsivo, debía sacar toda esa energía de alguna manera o terminaría explotando.

…

Esa mañana tenía un tinte especial, y aunque parecía que había paz en el ambiente, había ciertas personas que no se encontraban en su punto de equilibrio. Zoro se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, las pesas chocaban estrepitosamente mientras los rugidos del espadachín acompañaban el ritmo. Por otro lado, en la cocina se encontraba Sanji, haciendo chocar los platos mientras maldecía al aire. Usopp se encontraba en la cubierta tratando de reponerse del susto que había pasado minutos antes, y es que era normal espantarse al haber estado en medio de una pelea inminente entre dos de los nakamas más fuertes. Sintió que en esa ocasión terminarían por matarse. A buena hora que decidió abalanzarse sobre ellos, mejor dicho, en medio, y se salvó por muy poco de recibir una patada o un katanazo, tuvo suerte de que Nami pegara el grito al cielo y amenazar con una deuda que no terminarían de pagar en toda la vida, incluso les juró que les iría a cobrar en el más allá.

Era común verlos en enfrentamientos, pero en esta ocasión estuvieron a punto de pasarse de la raya, y nada más y nada menos porque habían chocado en la cubierta. Había sido un roce casi imperceptible, pero los había puesto a la defensiva. Los insultos no se hicieron esperar y un par de golpes se lanzaron antes de que Usopp se cruzara para detenerlos.

La pelea había sorprendido a todos y un ambiente extraño se instaló en el barco. Luffy no entendía del todo lo que había sucedido, es más, en su inocencia pensó que la disputa tenía algo que ver con la comida o la reserva de sake, y podía entenderlo a su manera, quiso ir a reconciliar a sus compañeros, pero Franky lo detuvo diciéndole que quizás hacer eso no sería lo correcto, y es que todos lo habían notado. No había sido una simple discusión para molestarse entre ellos, tampoco desprendía la furia de cuando peleaban con el enemigo. Chopper olfateaba el lugar en donde habían estado y notó el fuerte olor de sus hormonas. Se sentía raro, porque que él supiera, los humanos no tenían etapas de apareamiento, lo cual explicaría el alto nivel de testosterona que había detectado.

—Ninguna de las dos está en celo ¿Verdad? — No encontró mejor pregunta para disipar por completo sus dudas.

Nami pegó el grito en el cielo, ¿Qué se creía Chopper para decir eso?

—Nosotras no, pero definitivamente ellos sí. —Dijo Robin tratando de aguantar la risa. A esas alturas solamente podía agradecer la ingenuidad de algunos de sus nakama.

Franky abrió la boca, tanto que parecía que quería topar el piso con su mandíbula. Había entendido de cierta manera lo que sucedía. —Nooo. —Dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y trataba de taparse los ojos.

—Sí, carpintero-san. —Respondía Robin sonriente. Al final de todo, la bomba había explotado.

—Yohohohoho. —Brook se encontraba asustado por la reciente pelea, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba extasiado por toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

—Oye, oye, oye. No andes diciendo las intimidades de los demás. —Interrumpió Usopp antes de que a Robin se le soltara más la lengua.

—Yohohohoho. —Se volvió a escuchar en el ambiente.

Nami solamente atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo. —Este par de idiotas. —Fue lo único pudo decir, soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Yohohohoho. —Brook dirigía la vista a cada uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué es eso del celo? —Luffy le preguntó a Chopper.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Usopp trataba de frenar el tema. No era conveniente que se estuvieran diciendo esas cosas así a la ligera, al menos no de dos bestias enojadas.

—Es cuando las hembras están listas para tener hijos. —Respondió Chopper tratando de utilizar palabras que su capitán entendiera.

—Yohohohoho.

—¡Que no es momento ni lugar de hablar de esas cosas! —Usopp estaba al borde del colapso.

—¡Ya entiendo! Zoro y Sanji quieren tener hijos. —Luffy al fin caía en cuenta, aunque sus nakama tenían por sentado que Luffy no comprendía del todo. —Pero entre dos hombres es imposible tener hijos, así que solamente sería sexo.

Usopp corrió a taparle la boca tratando de no desfallecer en el intento. Luffy se revolvía entre los brazos de Usopp tratando de articular algunas palabras. —Que te calles Luffy, que eso no nos corresponde.

—Yohohohohoho.

Robin solamente podía sonreír ante la situación. No esperaba que todos se enteraran de esa manera, pero algún día tenía que pasar, y se alegró que fuera tan pronto, así sería más fácil para los dos el poder abrirse, y no solamente para saciar sus instintos, sino también para darle paso a ese sentimiento profundo que escondían.

Luffy logró soltarse del agarre de Usopp, y con una gran agilidad logró treparse a medio mástil para evitar ser atrapado de nuevo. Estiró el brazo hasta llegar a la cocina. —¡Bien! —Exclamó al tiempo que contraía el brazo arrastrando a un Sanji que maldecía al capitán. Luffy lo elevó y de un rápido movimiento lo metió en el puesto de vigía.

…

Zoro soltaba las pesas evidentemente molesto. Podía escuchar que en la cubierta todos empezaban a soltar frases histéricas, y aunque no lograba comprender lo que decían, el ruido le resultaba molesto, dio la vuelta decidido a bajar y callarles la boca a todos y cada uno, sin embargo, Sanji le cayó de quién sabe de dónde.

…

—Con esto estarán bien. —Dijo Luffy como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. —Que intenten tener todos los hijos que quieran.

—¡Que se van a matar, Luffy! —Usopp emprendió el camino hacia el puesto de vigía con la única misión de separarlos, pero mientras más subía, podía escuchar gruñidos y golpes que provenían de arriba. Temió llegar demasiado tarde, ya se podía imaginaba el funeral de alguno de los dos.

…

Por la fuerza en que había sido impulsado, Sanji llegó de lleno hacia los brazos de Zoro tumbándolo, rodaron sobre el suelo enredándose entre piernas, brazos y algunas prendas sueltas del espadachín. Cuando dejaron de dar vueltas en el piso, solamente se gruñeron como dos animales salvajes, intentaron irse a los golpes, pero estaban en un estado errante, no podían coordinar brazos y piernas, lo cual provocaba que la distancia entre ellos se acortara, de pronto Sanji perdió el poco equilibrio que le brindaba su mano apoyada contra el piso y cayó chocando la cara entera contra Zoro. Fue un mínimo roce de labios el que tuvieron, y bastó ese pequeño contacto para desatar la tormenta, Zoro lo agarró de la nuca para atraerlo a su rostro, y con toda la pasión contenida lo besó casi a la fuerza. Sanji se resistió unos ínfimos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía, y cuando dejó de forcejear se dedicó a desvestirlo a medias, Zoro hizo lo suyo y de un solo movimiento le arrancó la camisa.

…

Usopp terminó de subir las escaleras maldiciendo que el puesto de vigía se encontrara tan arriba, podía escuchar golpes y gruñidos y quejidos de ambos, se alegró de que aún estuvieran vivos, y cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta se encontró con una imagen que deseó con todas sus fuerzas borrar de su mente. Bajó con prisa y saltó de las escaleras a una distancia prudente.

—¿Se están matando, Usopp? —Preguntó Chopper casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Que nadie suba ¿Entendido? —Dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba en la cubierta.

—Eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé. —Dijo Robin mientras se dirigía a la silla de sol para terminar por fin de leer el libro que tenía inconcluso.

Uno a uno se fueron disipando para ocuparse en cosas más productivas, menos Luffy, que quería subir a fuerza a espiar a sus nakama, en cambio Usopp optó por chantajearlo con comida.

Desde ese día se encontraban de vez en cuando en el puesto de vigía y cada día era más fácil quedarse en silencio sin hacer nada más que acompañarse para mirar el cielo. Ambos eran orgullosos y no eran buenos con las palabras, así que no fueron necesarias las palabras para darse cuenta de que lo suyo no era solamente sexo por desahogo, eso que tenían iba más allá, al punto de quedarse dormidos juntos, abrazo de por medio.

Los días en el barco se volvieron sorprendentemente más tranquilos. Era como haber botado en medio del mar un peso muerto que nadie merecía cargar, todos se alegraban de ver esa alegría que irradiaban los dos, aunque a veces siguieran discutiendo por cosas sin importancia, pero ahora resultaban tiernos en sus discusiones, porque más temprano que tarde, alguno de ellos cedía, porque valía muchísimo la pena dejar el orgullo de lado por la persona que los hacía inmensamente felices.

**FIN**

A ver, esto es una mescolanza de todo, y me alegra mucho haber hecho algo así. Siento mucho si me alargué demasiado, pero quería a fuerza un one-shot.

Si llegaste hasta acá, muchísimas gracias por haber leído, sé que es un poco (muy) delirante toda esta situación, pero no me culpen a mí, culpen a la cuarentena y a que he estado viendo varios yaoi.

No me alargo más.

Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.

Suerte!


End file.
